Ce qu'est réellement le Grand Tableau
by Roselyne
Summary: Tous sont mortels... et chacun peut être tué. Une catastrophe frappe la NEXUS de plein fouet lorsque l'un d'eux reçoit un message énigmatique sur son téléphone.
1. Un Sombre Message

**Note de l'auteur**** : **La version anglaise (« What the Bigger Picture Is For ») est à un chapitre de la fin. Mais je poste d'abord les chapitres en français pour arriver au même niveau, histoire que vous, lecteurs, n'ayez pas à subir de désagréables spoilers )

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**"CE QU'EST RÉELLEMENT LE GRAND TABLEAU"**

**Chapitre 1 – Un sombre message**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

« Tu fais la gueule là, Cena, ou j'extrapole ? »

« Je fais _pas_ la gueule. »

« Ah bon ? Ah ben ça doit être la lumière alors… », répondit Wade sur un ton sarcastique. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux sombres et remarqua qu'ils étaient légèrement humides de sueur. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, sentant déjà les prémices d'une migraine l'assaillir. Et il n'était même pas en plein combat ! La soirée était encore jeune, et il se trouvait dans le vestiaire des NEXUS, en compagnie de David Otunga, John Cena et les deux nouvelles recrues Michael McGuilicutty et Husky Harris.

Son stress actuel avait d'autres origines. Premièrement, sur les quatre Nexus présents, deux devaient être en train de fantasmer à l'idée de le dépecer vivant, et les deux autres étaient suffisamment à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait la situation globale pour qu'il ne puisse pas compter sur eux en cas de troubles. Deuxièmement, il avait un face-à-face de prévu ce soir avec Randy Orton et The Miz, et il essayait – tel un joueur d'échec - de deviner toutes les mauvaises surprises possibles que cette rencontre lui apporterait. Plusieurs chemins se déroulaient dans son esprits, mais il portait plus particulièrement attention à ce qui pouvait se cacher dans les ornières sombres sur chaque route. Chaque zone obscure pouvait abriter des éléments désagréables.

Et troisièmement, pour quelqu'un d'aussi stricte sur la ponctualité qu'il était, l'absence de Heath Slater et Justin Gabriel le poussait presque dans une crise de rage. La veille, Wade avait entendu que les deux champions par équipe voulaient célébrer leur victoire en écumant les bars et les boites de nuit. Il leur avait fortement déconseillé cette idée, leur rappelant qu'après une soirée très arrosée, ils avaient tendance à être de véritables zombies le lendemain matin et à rater leur avion. Heath lui avait assuré avec un large sourire et une tape sur son épaule – un geste que le One Man Rock Band était le _seul_ à oser faire – que tout irait bien, et qu'ils les rejoindraient à temps le lendemain.

Wade serra les poings et laissa s'échapper un filet d'air au travers de ses dents serrées. Il se tourna face aux quatre Nexus présents, se promettant silencieusement que – champions ou pas – quand Slater et Gabriel arriveraient, il leur ferait payer _chèrement _ce retard et ce stress inutile. Mais au moment même où il prenait sa respiration afin de commencer à expliquer ses plans pour la soirée à venir, il remarqua que ni David Otunga ni John Cena ne le regardaient. Leur attention était plutôt absorbée par le téléphone portable d'Otunga.

« Whoa ! Vous deux !" , la voix de Wade claqua comme un coup de tonnerre à l'intérieur du vestiaire. « Ca vaaa ? Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire quand je pourrai expliquer le plan, hein ? ».

David et John levèrent les yeux vers lui, mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y vit aucune moquerie. Ces deux là se haïssaient de tout leur être, néanmoins chacun semblait prêt à tolérer la présence de l'autre si le but était de le rendre _lui_ complètement dingue. Mais cette fois-ci, l'expression de leur visage traduisait leur choc, et leur pâleur envoya automatiquement une secousse acide dans l'estomac de Wade.

« Ok, qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore _? ». A ce moment là, la pensée de Wade fut que Otunga venait de recevoir un message de la direction de la WWE qui signifiait du grabuge pour la Nexus. Mais il savait aussi que si ça avait été le cas, John Cena serait déjà en train de faire une gigue dans le vestiaire avec son habituel sourire niais sur le visage.

« On a reçu ce message… Apparemment il a été envoyé durant la nuit », Otunga prit la parole d'une voix étrangement plate, tendant le téléphone à Wade. « Mais assieds toi avant de lire… »

Wade prit le téléphone de David, mais demeura debout alors qu'il lisait le message. Husky et Michael, assis non loin, virent son visage perdre toute sa couleur et ses yeux s'écarquiller. La bouche entr'ouverte, leur chef ramena son regard vers Otunga et Cena, laissant juste s'échapper un murmure : « … Dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai… ! ».

« C'est quoi le problème ? », demanda Husky, sa curiosité totalement éveillée. Wade tourna un regard perdu vers les deux nouveaux – un regard si étranger sur ce visage habituellement si austère qu'ils faillirent en hurler de terreur.

« Heath est mort… ».

« QUOI ?! », les deux nouveaux s'écrièrent de concert. Wade cligna des yeux et se tourna à nouveau vers Otunga.

« Tu es certain que ce n'est pas une blague ? »

« Ben… », commença celui qui avait autrefois fini second à la NXT. « Le message vient du téléphone de Justin. Ils ont quitté l'arène ensemble hier… Ca me semble assez plausible… »

Wade se laissa tomber doucement sur le banc derrière lui et après quelques instants, composa rapidement le numéro de Justin. Pendant de longues secondes, David, John, Husky et Michael furent aussi silencieux et immobiles que des statues, leur attention concentrée totalement sur leur leader dont les yeux clairs semblaient perdus dans un visage qui essayait désespéramment de rester neutre.

Après plusieurs secondes, Wade raccrocha. « Je tombe directement sur la messagerie de Justin ».

« Peut-être qu'il ne veut parler à personne », John Cena commença, se crispant juste après que les mots aient quittés sa bouche. D'oooh ! Dans toute autre situation, une remarque aussi élémentaire lui aurait valu une pique sarcastique de la part de l'Anglais. Mais cette fois ci, Wade ne réagit pas, ni ne lui répondit. Il abaissa juste la tête et regarda à nouveau le message que Justin avait envoyé.

'_Désolé. On sera pas à l'aéroport. Heath est mort'._

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait croisé le chemin de la Nexus quelques mois plus tôt, John Cena ressentit une étincelle de sympathie pour Wade Barrett.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A SUIVRE**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Qu'est-il arrive à Heath? Où est Justin ? Comment Wade et le reste de la Nexus vont-ils faire face à cette situation ? Revenez prochainement pour lire un autre chapitre et découvrir ce qu'est réellement le Grand Tableau dont Wade parlait tout le temps.


	2. Lit vide et Souvenirs

**Note de l'auteur :**Si vous avez lu la version anglaise (« What the Bigger Picture Is For »), vous avez en ce moment précis encore 5 chapitres d'avance. Mais si vous n'êtes pas anglophone de base, lisez quand même cette version. Il est fort possible que des détails vous ait échappé dans une langue qui n'est pas votre langue maternelle ;)

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**"CE QU'EST REELLEMENT LE GRAND TABLEAU"**

**Chapitre 2 – Lit vide et souvenirs**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

_**« Justin, c'est… C'est encore Wade. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as ce message, ok ? S'il te plait… »**_

Wade raccrocha et soupira, résistant à l'envie d'envoyer son téléphone s'écrabouiller contre le mur il savait que ça n'aiderait en rien. Ne plus pouvoir être joignable aurait même un effet inverse. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le plafond au dessus de lui pendant un temps indéfini. Il tourna finalement la tête vers la gauche et considéra l'heure : 2h37 du matin. Indépendamment de sa volonté, comme des aiguilles de fer attirées par un aimant, ses yeux bougèrent vers la droite et son regard se posa sur le lit contre le mur.

Le lit vide et les draps impeccables qui lui rappelaient cruellement l'absence de son insupportable compagnon de chambrée si hyperactif. Durant tant de nuits il avait voulu étrangler Heath quand ce dernier insistait pour regarder des dessins animés jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Tant de nuits où il avait fantasmé à l'idée de l'étouffer avec un coussin pendant son sommeil pour mettre fin à ces ronflements de bisons. En réalité, il avait effectivement passé certaines de ces nuits, debout près du lit de Heath, un coussin dans les mains, à se demander de quelle manière un séjour en prison pourrait affecter sa carrière à la WWE.

Tant de nuits où il s'était posé la question _: 'pourquoi ai-je accepté de partager une chambre avec ce dingue de ninja roux à la NXT ?'_, avant de se souvenir que les autres rookies ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le choix : Le rouquin était le dernier qui restait après que tous les autres aient fait leurs arrangements pour la répartition des chambres. Et Justin avait expliqué assez clairement à Heath la raison pour laquelle _tous_ voulaient que ce soit _lui_ qui partage la chambre de Wade.

« Un gamin du Sud, obsédé par les zombies, qui raffole de musique country et qui regarde des dessins animés jusqu'à l'aube ? Ca devrait donner à Wade ce bon anévrysme cérébral qu'on espère tous ».

Et le Sud-africain avait presque eu raison, prouvant à Wade que Albert Einstein avait eu tort : se rapprocher de la vitesse de la lumière ne ralentissait pas le temps. Passer des heures à écouter Heath déblatérer sur les meilleurs techniques de survie en cas d'invasion de zombies, avec en arrière plan des épisodes de Family Guy à la télé, ça oui !

Cependant, il s'en rendait compte à présent : Heath n'était pas si désagréable comme compagnon. Il flottait dans son propre monde les trois quarts du temps, et était insensible à son sarcasme et son humour anglais, mais il était certainement plus agréable à vivre que son ancien compagnon de chambrée, Daniel Bryan. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de geindre à propos de son mentor The Miz. Ok, Wade devait admettre que _n'importe qui_ aurait eu à se plaindre du Miz, mais pourquoi devait-il _lui_ jouer au psy avec son colloc allongé sur son lit et déversant tout son stress et toute son amertume ? Wade n'avait pas montré un côté tendre et n'avait pas aidé Daniel. Plutôt le contraire : Il avait ajouté des pressions, ci et là, utilisant comme levier quelques problèmes d'enfance insoupçonnés liés à un conflit paternel. Quiconque pétait un câble serait un adversaire de moins face à lui dans ce tournoi. Alors, quand Heath avait emménagé, il avait découvert un **« CRÈVE, WADE ! CRÈÈÈÈÈVE ! » **peint en rouge sur le mur. Le cadeau de départ de Daniel.

Wade avait laissé ce chef d'œuvre bien visible, espérant que ça affecterait l'humeur de Heath et le rendrait plus vulnérable à de futures attaques mentales. Mais le sudiste avec juste secoué les épaules d'un air amusé et avait signalé qu'il faudrait probablement repeindre par-dessus, histoire de ne pas perdre la caution de la chambre à la fin du tournoi de la NXT. C'est là que Wade avait compris que se débarrasser du One Man Rock Band serait plus difficile que prévu.

Et désormais, il en était à regretter tous ces moments un peu dingues, réalisant que ça faisait finalement partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs de la NXT. Bien sur, il ne l'aurait jamais admis tout haut, et certainement pas en face de Heath, de craintes de ses légendaires gros câlins amicaux et bisous bruyants sur la joue. Pour quelqu'un aussi peu enclin que Wade aux démonstrations publiques d'affection, Heath était un cauchemar ambulant.

Mais ce départ abrupt et inexpliqué faisait réaliser à Wade que cet emmerdeur de rouquin un peu dingue avait été très proche de la définition d'« ami ». Même, de meilleur ami. Il se força à fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce lit vide, de belles et joyeuses mémoires emplissant son esprit. Wade réalisa que le vieux proverbe était vrai.

On réalise toujours ce qu'on avait, une fois qu'on l'a perdu.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**A SUIVRE**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Pourquoi le téléphone de Justin est-il toujours éteint ? Qu'est-il arrivé exactement à Heath ? Cela pourrait-il marquer le début de la fin de la Nexus ? Revenez au prochain chapitre pour en découvrir plus.


End file.
